Forever Forgotten
by Night Huntress rules
Summary: This is where Saya finds herself pregnant and its Haji's, but she hears something she thinks that is bad for her, she runs can Haji find her after what she has heard.
1. Prologue

I do not own Blood + but I wish I did

Prologue

Saya held her breath as she looked at the test results of the test Julia had asked for. Her fighting skills were easily changed after the week that she and Haji spent the night alone with out any of the others in the house. She looked up as she heard a noise coming from outside the room. Julia walked in her face grim, but some hint of surprise run through her eyes. She stood in front of Saya, looking down at her. Saya look puzzled at Julia as she kneeled and touched Saya's stomach. Saya followed Julia's glaze and frowned.

"How is this possible?" Julia whispered looking at Saya.

"How is what possible?" Saya looked at Julia frustrated.

"Huh, oh," Julia snaps from thought and looks at Saya's stomach, "when I was working as Diva's doctor I was told that only Chevaliers of the opposite queen could produce children of the sister queen."

"What, are you telling me that I am pregnant," Saya said touching her stomach.

"Yes, but I don't know how its possible, who were you with, who is the father of your children?"

"Haji's."

"Haji's?!"

Julia walks out of the room and Saya hears whispering in the background, she hears David telling Julia that they need to get the children when they were ready to be born. Saya got up off the bed and pulled the IV that was in her arm out, she could also hear Haji telling them it would be a good idea. She moved to the window and slipped silently out of the window. She wouldn't let the humans or the man she fell in love with touch her children. Saya jumped down and looking back with each step, also clocking her self so others couldn't find her or sense her.

The words echo in her head as he moved along humans. Covering her stomach with her hand she moved silently through the crowd. There wouldn't be a future with her and HajI ever again, her children came first. Saya walked further away from those she knew to raise the child or children growing in her stomach. She would be out of this place of despair soon enough.

Tell me how its going if you like the start of this story this is just the start I will Post the chapter one soon


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the Reviews, from

Dreamer12888

Again I do not own Blood +

Chapter one

Haji's POV:

Its one thing to rush through the crowd at normal human speed, but the speed of a Chevaliers normal people would run in fear. After Julia told everyone about Saya's pregnancy and David's telling them they needed to rid of her children, his children, the ones that are growing in Saya's womb. He only sided with them so they wouldn't keep him away from Saya. Now that Saya is gone from the hospital David and the gang were off looking for her. Haji knew one place that she would go, a place from her memories that they didn't think she would go back too.

"Saya, please be careful" Haji whispered in his normal tone.

He hopped across from building to building heading west. His heart sent out the sons that grew in Saya's womb. Even if Diva is alive Saya would still hunt her even while pregnant. He had to stop her; he didn't want to loose her and the sons that grew there. Haji knew that she was in heat the night they made love. He knew the moment his sons were conceived, the moment Saya snuggled up to him and he held her close, was the moment. As he edged closer he wished that….

Saya's POV:

…that she never would see him again. Saya held her breath as the scent of something that made her stomach queasy. As the scent got closer she noticed it was boiled eggs. It mad it much worse, because that was her favorite food and that her need for blood was getting greater. Saya touched her stomach and whisper to her children.

"Haji, I miss you dearly, but you cause my pain," she said looking up.

Saya listened to the breeze and birds chirping. She knew that her children needed to know that they were loved. The very love that she felt with her adopted family, the love she lost the moment her little brother was raped and murdered by her sister Diva. Growling she got up moving out of the sunlight and into the shade. Just like Diva, Saya's pregnancy would be short one week equals one month. After standing a moment watching the sun caress the land as it set in the west, Saya turned to the old abandon church and went inside. Her very heart hurt as the pain of betrayal set in.

Haji's POV:

After stopping a moment to look around and notice the sun was setting Haji rush forward to the church that him and Saya stayed in. He could smell her; he could sense his sons reaching out to him. Saya was in there and he knew it. Haji walked slowly as he listened for her, but the telepathic connection to his sons was stronger. He could hear them whispering for them.

'_Daddy,' _one whispered in his mind.

'_Daddy have you've come,'_ Haji smiled that his sons were waiting for him.

Haji walked deeper into the church, his breath slowing, as he reached a sleeping figure. He knew it was Saya, his love, his mate. Haji bent as he touched her cheek and felt her wake.

'_Daddy we're hungry,'_ Haji smiled and gently picked Saya up.

He needed to get her out here before the Red Shield got anywhere near Saya. She moved closer to him when he held her in his arms. Saya moved a bit and yawned, her stomach growled, not just for food but blood. He would have to feed her his blood soon and quickly.

Saya's POV:

'_Mommy'_

'_Mommy we're hungry'_

'_Mommy Daddy's here'_

Saya could hear the voices little boy voices calling her mommy. What did they mean that Daddy was here? She moved to look and her face met a hard body. She knew who it was, it was Haji but why was here, he wanted his children dead.

'_I never wanted that my love'_

Saya looked up and saw Haji's face. She swallowed back a scream and tried to get from Haji's grip. Her breath coming out in gasps and her hands shook.

'_I wouldn't do that my love'_

Saya looked around and noticed they were in the sky. "Never should have come after me," she growled at him.

"Why shouldn't have I?"

Cliffy lol :P

Thanks guys I hope I get More reviews for this story, Chappy 2 will be up when I get a chance. lol


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the R&R from Dreamer12888, Marguerite Lily, Kamai000, tsuirakuangel, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, Marybella

Thanks guys :) and I don't own Blood +

Chapter two

Haji POV:

"Because, you would rid your own children to make them happy," she snapped looking away from him.

Haji held her tighter to his body, but kept a gentle touch to her womb where their sons were growing and living. He didn't want them dead; he wanted his mate and children to live. Haji looked down at Saya and sighed, he would have to win back her trust and forgiveness. They needed him, to provide and protect them. She growled out as they landed on a small cliff hanging where there was a cave. He moved deeper into the cave and set Saya down. As he did that she turned and swiped her claws at him.

"My love….."

"Don't you dare call me that, when you turned your back on me," her eyes grew red as she replied back.

"I never turned my back on you," he said as he gave her space, but not enough for her to run.

She laughed and growled as she listened to Haji. He could hear crying underneath all of her laughing. He turned enough to grab a baggy of blood for her and threw it to her. He would show her how much he cares for all three of them. He knew that the Red Shield would be looking for them soon, and it wasn't safe to stay in one place. Every one would be hunting for his mate and sons, he wouldn't let that happen.

'_Daddy, Mommy, stop fighting'_

Saya stopped moving and looked down at her stomach. Haji walked over to her and noticed she was too busy to notice him. He bent down and laid his head on her stomach. He brushed kisses to the very womb that held his children. Inside of his mate were the children that he and Saya created out of love. He smiled deeply and looked up at Saya; he saw tears run down her face. Haji got up and kissed them away.

"I love you, don't forget that my love," Haji said as he finished kissing Saya's tears away.

"How can I trust what you say?" She asked.

"Because, I would have never turned my back on you," he kisses Saya's neck, "I wanted them to think I was all for it and to keep their attention on you, while I got you away."

Saya's POV:

She started to cry again, knowing all the things she said were hurtful to him and that she now knew that. She loved him, but she still couldn't trust him right away. He could tell her all these things, but she will see if he was telling her the truth. She hid her eyes from his view. Saya held her head up high and looked deeply into the cave. The blood bag in her hand, she raised it to her mouth and drained it down.

'_Mommy, we love you'_

"And I love you too," she whispered.

Haji touched her stomach and smiled, "I love you and our sons both."

She stared at Haji and she could feel him move her hands to the side of her stomach. Saya turned and looked out the cave door. She could see the city below them and hear all the humans that ran around. Red Shield would come for their children and she needed to find a place to hide. Some where she could give birth to their sons and give them the life that she didn't have.

"Saya, I want to provide for you," Haji whispered into her ears.

"Our sons will be born soon," Saya looks deeply into Haji's eyes.

"I know, and I hope I can get you to trust and forgive me."

Saya look again out the cave and sighed. She knew that they would have to get out of this town and go somewhere that the Red Shield wouldn't find them. She wanted the best for her sons. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at Haji. She could hear humans coming for them, well not really but they were watching around the cave. Haji grabbed a hold of Saya and watched the humans.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the R&R's guys :) it makes me happy **

**Again, I do not own Blood +**

Chapter three

Saya's POV

Saya watched as the Red Shield surrounded the forest below the cave. Haji walked up to her as he watched the humans look in vain for Saya. He wrapped his arms around Saya's waist and over her slightly rounded stomach. The Red Shield kept looking in the forest, splitting up and going off into the different directions. She could see the night fading to day and that means she would have to find a new hiding place for them. Soon it will be time for the birth of their sons.

The blood that feeds her speeds up the growth of their unborn sons. Since she has been feeding a lot she would be about 8 to 8 ½ months along. Haji stood by her, holding her from the disaster that was happening below them. She didn't want her sons to live in a world that tried to kill them. More solders marched on farther away from their cave, but Saya didn't feel safe here, so close to human kind. Haji picked her up and flew over the unnoticed solders.

He flew deeper into the country side, where they would be least suspected of being. Her eyes grew hard to keep open, while flying Haji cut his neck and let her drink from him. With one hand on her stomach Haji rubbed his hand lightly over his sons. As she drank from him her tired eyes grew harder to keep open. She knew that she needed rest, but she didn't want to fall asleep when there was still danger around them.

'_Mommy, you need your rest'_

She lets go of Haji's neck and touches her stomach lightly, "I know my little ones."

"What's that my love?" Haji looks down at Saya and smiles.

"Our sons reminded me that I need rest soon," she said calmly.

He nodded as he gets down from the sky when he sees an unused small house. He lands and walks into the house. Saya gets out of his hands and walks around looking at the house. It had three small bedrooms and one bathroom. There were forests around it and a small pond. She saw a couch and she laid down. Saya didn't care, she needed sleep, and Haji sat down. He started playing his interment as Saya's eyes drop and she falls into a deep sleep.

Haji's POV

He looked down at her as she slept. He loves her even when she accuses him of trying to kill his sons. Saya was everything to him and soon he would have his sons in the world. Haji looked down at himself and then at Saya, she deserved more then what he was. She moved and yawned. He wasn't going to let them get her or his sons.

'_Daddy, we love you'_

"Yes my sons and I love you guys and your mother very much," he whispered to them.

'_Daddy, are we abominations?'_

"No, your not my sons, your never were," he growled.

'_Then why do they want us dead, Daddy'_

"There are many things that they do not understand, but I know one thing, they will never kill you or your mother," Haji said as he sat next to the couch.

'_We are tired Daddy'_

"Then sleep my sons," he whispered.

Haji watched over his family as they slept. He wouldn't let anyone harm a living hair on their body. Soon his sons will be born and more danger will come for them. Saya curled up into a ball as she fell into a deep sleep. With one eye on Saya and one eye on the door he kept his family safe.


End file.
